


sign of the times

by jaderiever



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, NulisRandomJuni2018, Season/Series 02, nano-nano, sometimes plotless, tidak jelas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: season dua dari petualangan rio yang gampang bosan dan karma yang suka pura-pura banyak kerjaan.





	sign of the times

**Author's Note:**

> okay judulnya karena lagi dengerin lagunya mas harry thank you. hehe ngisi arsip karuri lagi :) kangen~

Karma heran. Seratus persen. Kepalanya mendongak, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Matanya merekam cepat ketika kaki Rio perlahan terangkat, lepas dari ikatan gravitasi. Kaki Rio makin menjauh dari tanah Tokyo. Badannya mengambang bersama udara.  
  
"Karma..."  
  
Rio berusaha menggapai-gapai tangan Karma. "Hei... Selamat tinggal..."  
  
Warna pirang dari rambut Rio perlahan lenyap dibasuh sepoi-sepoi angin. Rambut panjang itu terurai, warnanya hitam mengkilap. Karma masih tidak percaya. Namun warna biru dari mata Rio tetap bertahan di situ.   
  
Karma dengan cepat meraih tangan Rio. Badan Rio berhenti menjauh dari pijakan. Dia tergantung-gantung di udara.

"Kenapa kau harus sembunyi dariku?"  
  
Rio menggeleng. Meskipun tanpa sayap, tapi semua yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya adalah milik langit. Dan langit selalu mendapatkan kembali segala yang dimilikinya.

"Aku takut kau ngeri padaku."  
  
"Kenapa?"  
  
"Aku tidak punya hati."

Jari-jari mereka menaut. Karma tahu tubuh Rio sekarang seringan bulu merpati. Bukan lagi Rio yang sudah berat minta digendong di punggung karena capek. Karena malas.  
  
"Tapi kau paham rasa ngeri?"

Rio tertawa geli. Sudah lama dia lupa rasanya menembus awan, perih karena atmosfer. Manusia paling hebat bicara logika. Dulu Rio memanggil lapisan itu lapisan api... panas memang. Sekejap kulitnya terbakar, sekejap itu pula luka dari arang dan percikan merah hilang dari permukaan kulitnya. Sama halnya seperti Karma yang berusaha menerangkannya bahwa lapisan bumi ada banyak, dan Rio saat itu mengangguk-angguk saja, karena, dia lebih tahu, dia pernah lihat, dia pernah sentuh, hanya saja tidak tahu namanya. Tidak seperti Karma yang belum pernah menyentuh air-air yang datang dari pecahan intan, tidak seperti Karma yang belum pernah menembus lorong-lorong samudra di bawah tanah, tidak dengan Karma yang belum pernah melihat ledakan gunung merapi di Pasifik.

Rio mengerjap lagi. Lalu dia tersenyum.  
  
"Aku bisa lihat hatimu. Aku tahu kau cinta padaku."

Karma bukan aktor. Lagipula, apa artinya belajar bertahun-tahun di akademi kalau Rio sedari awal curang seperti ini? Karma cuma tahu Rio anak tetangga apartemennya, dan dia ada di tong sampah dekat minimarket. Ada darah di mana-mana, di punggungnya, dan Rio hanya senyum empat jari. Karma saat itu menelepon pinjam taksi karena tahu kasus seperti ini tidak bijak panggil ambulans dengan risiko orang ini mati. Tapi Rio bilang,  _aku tidak bisa mati, jadi bisa tolong angkat tubuhku dari tong ini?_ dan Karma lama-lama tidak mengerti, semua hidupnya berujung di satu nama. 

"Tapi... nama aslimu, itu, betulan Rio?"

"Yep. Kalau kau penasaran, Rio Damen." Rio geli sendiri, karena Karma tak pegal menahan dirinya supaya tidak kemana-mana. "Aku benci sekali nama belakangku. Jadi kuubah saja karena aku jatuh ke daerahmu. Terima kasih, karena otakmu, aku bisa belajar bahasa Jepang tinggal menyerap saja." Tapi dia tidak bilang, dia suka nama Rio karena mudah diucapkan, dan itu sisa dirinya yang masih asli selain mata birunya. Rio tidak suka memanipulasi manusia yang lugu dan naif seperti Karma: yang suka memanipulasi dan mempermainkan orang bukan karena alasan yang jahat. Makanya Rio pikir manusia lucu yang satu ini tidak mengapa diperlihatkan sisi aslinya: nama dan matanya. Toh, di bumi juga, mata biru bukanlah hal langka, bukan?

"Pantas banyak yang bilang kita sama."

"Aku minta maaf, Karma. Selama kita pacaran, aku menyerap banyak darimu." Tapi Karma sendiri yang menginginkan Rio jadi orang pertama yang lelaki itu lihat saat bangun dari tidur. Dan, Rio baru sadar tubuhnya lama-lama terkuras, dan ya, bukan hal mengherankan kalau langit secepat ini menemukannya. Rio tak mengerti mengapa Karma menginginkannya di sini, sementara Rio tidak begitu memusingkan dia akan bertemu Karma lagi atau tidak. Yang jelas, Karma adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mengenalkan Rio pada dunia yang jauh berbeda dari atas sana;

 _Hmm. Hmm._ Terbongkar sudah penasaran Karma: dia tidak pernah lihat Rio belanja pembalut. Atau apapun kebutuhan bulanan perempuan--Karma awalnya tidak peduli, merasa heran, lalu menyerah dan memutuskan hal tersebut bukan yang terpenting.   
  
"Ah... Dan kau berniat membuatku mati?"

Si mata biru kesulitan. Dia tak ingin warna merah digerogoti bintik-bintik hitam. Karma punya masa depan yang baik, Rio pernah mengintip surat-surat administrasi Karma di lobi sana. Karma akan jadi orang yang begini, orang yang begitu.   
  
"Aku lari dari langit. Dan sekarang mereka menemukanku." Ayolah, lepaskan tanganku. Rio sudah bicara jujur. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sihirnya sudah habis semua dipakai untuk menghapus jejak Rio Nakamura dari penduduk Tokyo, sudah habis dipakai untuk menutupi dirinya dengan tabir lapis dari pencarian langit yang _super-super-super_ canggih, sudah habis dipakai menutup luka karena dia nekat memotong dan mematikan selnya supaya sayapnya berhenti tumbuh dan menambah beban gravitasi pada tubuhnya, sudah habis dipakai menghapus jejak Rio Nakamura dari database Todai, tinggal sedikit lagi bisa dipakai untuk cuci otak kepala Karma. Tapi Karma sudah menyimpan Rio dalam hatinya. Dan sihirnya tak cukup kuat untuk menghapus apa yang membuat manusia jadi sempurna,  
  
"Ah, GPS mereka bagus sekali kalau begitu." basi sekali. Karma cukup lelah. Sampai ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.  
  
"Itu karena kau berdoa dan menyebut namaku. Jadi mereka tahu."

Ah?  
  
"Aku bisa ikut kesana?"  
  
"Belum waktunya."  
  
"Kalau aku jatuh sekarang dari jurang?"  
  
"Nanti kau cuma bangun di lembah hampa. Tempatku bukan di situ."  
  
"Tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama?"  
  
"Mungkin kalau kau berdoa setiap hari."  
  
Sebelum Karma sempat mengucap, Rio sudah tinggal jadi debu.


End file.
